Amnesiac Arc Part 2
(a battle is breaking out between the Spirit of Freedom and the two Marine ships flanking it) Storm: Fire the cannons! Sigfried: Are you talking to me? Storm: Yeah, you're the sniper, that's your job. Sigfried: Alrighty. (he goes over to the cannons) Uhhhh does anyone have a match? Terra: Hurry up you idiot! The marines are about to shoot us! Victor: I'll go run interference. (he transforms into Hybrid Mode and leaps onto the left Marine Ship) Lightning Slash! (he cuts through the Marines who are loading their cannons) Greenwood: Yo, cook. Let's take on the other ship. Ishmael: Are you talking to me? Greenwood: Yeah, come on. We can take them. Besides, if we don't then this ship is gonna be on the bottom of the ocean in minutes. Ishmael: Okay, you convinced me. (they jump over to the ship on the right and are instantly surrounded by Marines) Ishmael: So what's your plan? Greenwood: I don't have one? Ishmael: Then why did you suggest that we come over here? Greenwood: Hmmm, I see what you mean. Ishmael: Baka.......I'll distract them with my new technique. Blinding Bait? Greenwood: What is that? Ishmael: Look away! (Ishmael hides his eyes as the bobber explodes in a blinding light like a flash grenade) Greenwood: Whoah, that's sweet. Ishmael: How are you not blind? Greenwood: My hair covers my eyes. It's like a shield. Ishmael: Well I'm glad it can come in handy for something. Greenwood: Anyways........I'll handle the rest. (he draws his dagger) Greenwood: Return Blade! (he throws his dagger out and it stabs a marine) Ishmael: Why the hell would you throw it? Now you don't have a weapon! Greenwood: That's what you think. (he holds out his hand and the dagger is still there) Ishmael: What the......... Greenwood: Somehow this dagger was engineered with a Devil's Fruit to always return to my hand after I throw it. It was in my pocket when I awoke. Ishmael: COOL!!!! Greenwood: So I can pretty much take out as many enemies as I want. 'Return Blade Combo! '(Greenwood throws the dagger, which impales a marine, then he steps forward with the blade in his hand again and stabs a second marine, then thows it to finish off a third marine) Greenwood: Works like a charm. Ishmael: Except there are like 100 more Marines on this ship........... Sigfried: Not for long! (he fires off the cannons, blasting several holes in the Marine ship. Greenwood: He finally got it working......... Ishmael (to Sigfried): You baka! We're still over here! Greenwood:........oh yeah. That's not good. Marine: Man the life boats! Ishmael: Can we come? Marine: No! Men, arrest these two! Ishmael: Okay, as long as we get to land safely, we can escape later. Greenwood: Right. (back on the Spirit of Freedom) Victor: I have returned captain. You will find that all the marines on the ship I just left have been taken care of. Storm: Good work, grandson. Sigfried: And I sunk the other ship. NBD! Victor: No one cares about you. Terra: Hey, where are Ishmael and Greenwood? Sigfried: It seems as though they've been captured by the Marines. They're probably being brought to the base.. Storm: Well I suppose we'd better go retrieve them. Tetra: Our Log Pose needs to adjust anyways. Storm: Time to kill two birds with one stone. Set course for G 2.5! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories